This specification relates to the field of sports and more particularly to a device and method for locating a golf ball.
Since the advent of golf in the 15th century, lost balls have been the nemesis of golfers. The present specification describes a novel device and method for preparing a golf ball and locating the prepared ball if it becomes lost during a round of golf.